


Stray Cat Strut

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cats, Curses, F/M, Fantastical Feliannie Week 2020, Mention of female nudity but it's not really explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: While walking home one night, Felix finds a lonely soaked cat. The next morning, he finds a young woman in his bed.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Stray Cat Strut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Fantastical Feliannie Week on Twitter, prompt chosen: Curse
> 
> I admit that this kind of weird and silly but I hope someone enjoys it.

“You sure you don’t want to stay the night? It’s pouring pretty hard out there.” asked Ingrid

“I’ve got an umbrella, I’ll be fine.”

“Well… yeah but...”

Felix sighed, “Ingrid, I’ll be fine. You don’t need to fuss over me like I’m five-years-old.”

“...Fine, there’s no talking you out of something once you’ve got your mind set to it. Just call me when you get back please.”

“Sure.”

With that, Felix stepped out of Ingrid’s home and opened up his umbrella.

Ingrid really needed to learn to back off… same for Sylvain and Dimitri… ever since…

Felix shook his head as he started to wonder what was the cut-off point for a missing person’s case. When do the police stop looking for a person and start looking for a body?

Morbid as it is, at least if Glenn was declared dead, Felix and everyone else could move on.

It isn’t that he wants his brother dead… it’s just becoming too painful to hold out any hope.

Then all of a sudden, Felix found himself broken out of his thoughts by a small squeaking noise.

_ Mew _

He looked around, surprised that he could even hear anything besides the rain hitting his umbrella.

_ Mew _

There it was again. It sounded like… a cat?

Then Felix felt something… damp against his leg. He looked down and found a very wet and miserable looking white and orange cat rubbing itself against his jeans.

He very carefully kneeled down to look at the cat.

“Now where did you come from?”

He offers his free hand and the cat rubs its head against it. Felix looked over the cat. While small, it didn’t seem to be a kitten and there was no collar or anything to indicate it belonged to someone.

Despite what Sylvain likes to claim, Felix did indeed have a heart and he couldn’t help but feel bad for the little thing. The least he could do is get it out of the rain til he can get it to a vet and see if it's microchipped.

With a little difficulty, Felix used his free hand to pick up the cat. It let out a surprised mew as Felix tried to arrange his arm to properly carry it. Once the cat seemed to realize it was safe, it relaxed and sunk into Felix’s arm.

* * *

The cat made itself at home as soon as it and Felix arrived at his apartment. He barely put his umbrella away when the thing leapt out of his arm and started rolling around on the living room rug.

Felix wanted to be annoyed but instead he actually found the sight a bit endearing.

“You’re lucky you’re kind of cute. I’ll get you something to eat, so stay there.”

He quickly hung up his jacket and made his way to the kitchen. He dug through the fridge, pushing aside some left-over take-out and eventually finding some spare chicken in a sealed container.

“Hope you like chicken, cat. Because that’s all you’re getting.”

As Felix started to cook, he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned his head slightly and found the cat looking expectantly at him as its tail sweeped the floor.

“Great, I had to pick up the smart cat. It’s not ready yet, fur ball. Go… find somewhere to play.”

The cat let out a loud mew… for a brief moment Felix wondered if the cat actually was responding to what he said until he shook his head and chastised himself.

“I must be needing more sleep if I think a cat is trying to talk to me.” muttered Felix

Soon enough, Felix could hear soft padding on the kitchen floor as the cat walked out along with another loud meow… actually several loud meows.

Goddess this cat was noisy. If it did have an owner, Felix almost felt bad for which poor fool has to deal with that noise, day in and day out. If he didn’t know better, he’d almost think that the cat was singing.

After a few more minutes, Felix finished cooking the chicken and placed the pieces on a small plate. As he walked in, he immediately spotted the cat standing on an end table and pawing at a photo frame.

“Hey! Get off of there!”

The cat seemed to yelp as it scrambled off the end table and awkwardly landed on the floor (weren’t cats supposed to be graceful and always landing on their feet?) But in the process, it knocked a few things off the table.

“Ugh, dammit.”

Felix kneeled down and placed the plate of chicken on the floor.

“Here, eat up, I need to pick up your mess.”

At the very least it looks like nothing is broken. Just some random things he keeps meaning to put away or throw out and…

He picks up the picture frame, inside was a photo of him, Sylvain, and Glenn. It was from Felix’s twenty-first birthday, he remembers how Sylvain insisted on celebrating with him and dragged him to his favorite bar. Glenn went along too since it was, in his words, “his sworn duty as an older brother to make sure Felix’s first drink doesn’t taste like piss.”

Glenn saved Sylvain from Ingrid’s wrath and Dimitri’s disappointment by taking the blame for Felix’s hangover the next day. He always was a wannabe knight in shining armor.

Felix bites his lip and could feel tears stinging his eyes.

“Dammit… I need to hold it together… crying like a kid isn’t going to help...”

_ Mew _

Felix looked down and found the cat putting its front paws on his lap, looking up at him with its bright blue eyes.

Without saying a word, Felix started to pet the cat. It nuzzled against his hand and purred.

It was only a little comfort but he couldn’t deny that it helped… just a little.

Suddenly his phone rang, he recognized the ringtone he chose for this specific person and Felix remembered his promise to Ingrid.

“...Shit.”

With that Felix stood up and answered the phone.

_ *Click* _

“Ingrid I’m sorry I forgo...”

_ “Do you know how worried we were when you didn’t call!?” _

Felix winced, “Please don’t tell me you were hovering over your phone this whole time.”

_ “...No...” _

Translation: Yes.

“I told you already, Ingrid, you don’t need to constantly worry over me. I got a little distracted and that’s why I forgot to call.” Felix replied as he glanced down at the cat

Ingrid sighed,  _ “I just… I’m sorry… it’s just ever since Glenn disappeared, I’ve just been so paranoid. I don’t want to look online and see you on a Missing Persons poster.” _

“I can take care of myself, Ingrid.”

_ “That’s not a guarantee, Felix. I’m sure Glenn was capable of taking care of himself too!” _

An awkward silence hung in the air. Felix was almost tempted to just hang up right then and there but that wasn’t going to help either of them.

“...Look, I’m sorry I forgot to call. I still think you need to calm down and back off a bit but I did say I would let you know when I got back.”

_ “No... I mean… I’m sorry too. I’m just scared of losing more friends and not knowing what happened. But you’re right, I shouldn’t be acting like your worried mom. I’ll let you go now but if it’s okay, I’d like to come by tomorrow to check on you.” _

“I’ve got an errand in the morning but you can come over in the afternoon. Night, Ingrid.”

_ “Night Felix. Stay safe.” _

“...You too.”

_ *Click* _

From the corner of his eye, Felix could see the cat sitting on the floor and staring at him.

“Relax. This is normal… at least the new normal. Now come on, you still haven’t eaten the food I gave you.”

* * *

After talking with Ingrid, the rest of the night was uneventful.

Eventually Felix headed to his room to get ready for bed and the cat (which he had finally checked and realized was female) was right behind him. As Felix began to change into some pajama pants and old t-shirt, the cat jumped up onto the bed with some difficulty. (Again weren’t cats supposed to be graceful?)

“Don’t get used to this.” Felix said

“Tomorrow, I’m taking you to a vet and seeing if you belong to someone already. If you don’t… I’ll figure something out because I can’t afford a pet right now. So this is just for tonight.”

The cat meowed almost as if it was responding to what he said…

...Ugh maybe Felix should’ve moved in with Sylvain after all if living alone was getting to him like this…

...Actually scratch that, Felix will take imaginary conversations with a cat over Sylvain bringing home, “guests.”

He collapses down onto the bed and the cat immediately cuddles up to him. He can’t help but think of how warm and comforting she felt against him as he fell asleep.

* * *

...Something felt different…

He couldn’t feel the cat against him… instead it felt like… someone was holding him…

Felix opened his eyes, vision hazy and blurry at first. He blinks a couple times and his vision clears… at which point he finds a naked young woman cuddling him in his bed.

What… the… fu…

She suddenly began to stir and open her eyes… and found herself face-to-face with Felix.

“Um… good morning?”

Felix pushed her away from him and off the bed; as she landed with a yelp, Felix got off the bed and grabbed his cell phone.

“You have five seconds to tell me how you got into my apartment or I’m calling the police!”

“Okay, okay! Please calm down! Um… do you have something I can wear…?”

Felix grabbed the first shirt he could find on his floor and tossed it to the naked woman.

“Well?”

“Hey I gotta put this on first!”

She finally slips the shirt on (Felix tries to not notice how baggy it is on her) and takes a deep breath.

“So… Felix… right? You remember that cute little orange and white cat you found last night? Um… surprise!”

What was she talking about? What did the cat have to do with this?   
  
“So… what? You’re the owner? Doesn’t explain why you were in my bed, naked.”

“N-no I’m not the owner, I… oh this is so awkward… I am the cat...”

Felix stared at her like she was unwell… WHICH SHE CLEARLY IS. He started dialing and the woman dived forward on the bed and tried to grab the phone from his hand.

“Hey wait! I know it sounds weird and impossible and and weird! But I swear I’m telling the truth! You carried me out of the rain! You made me food! When you were crying over that picture, I was trying to make you feel better! Your friend called and she was all paranoid about you!”

...So either she was telling the truth or she was spying on him through the windows… and both options sounded stupid and ridiculous… and the former option was less disturbing...

“...Let’s say I believe you. Why… I can’t believe I’m asking this but why were you a cat last night?”

“...You could’ve asked for my name first. It’s Annette by the way. But I’m under a curse. See there’s a witch who apparently has it out for my family along with a few others. My father disappeared looking for her and I tried to look for him but I found the witch first.”

“A witch...”

“I’m serious! During the day I’m my normal self but when the sun goes down I become a cat.”

“...And she would do this to you because…?”

“Well… I think she was actually going to make me a cat forever but the curse got interrupted and...”

Felix groaned, “Why the hell am I listening to this?”

With that he went straight back to his phone and started calling the police.

“Felix, please wait!I need your help! You’re involved in this too!”

“I am not being dragged into your delusions!”

“GLENN TOLD ME TO FIND YOU!”

Felix froze…

“What do you mean, Glenn told you to find me? How do you know my brother?”

“Before my father left, he told me to look for the Fraldarius family. Apparently… the witch who cursed me, she’s after your family too. I found Glenn about two or three months ago? I asked him to help me look for my father and he accepted. He uh… he was a little sweary and I had to talk him out of some fights but he took the role of bodyguard pretty seriously.”

That did sound like Glenn and he had disappeared around a month and half ago so the time matches. Felix knew it sounded ridiculous but this was the closest he’s gotten to finding out what happened.

“Were you there when he disappeared?”

Annette nodded as a guilty expression crossed her face.

“Like I said we ended up finding the witch instead of my father. I tried to demand her to give him back to me and she attacked us. When she knocked Glenn aside, she then grabbed me and started casting the curse on me. Then all of a sudden I heard this shout and saw Glenn charging at her and knocking her off of me. After that I kinda passed out so I’m not really sure what happened next. When I woke up, they were gone, and I was stuck tiny and fluffy until morning came.”

Felix… didn’t know how to respond. Was he really that damned desperate that he’d take a story about his brother being kidnapped by a witch!?

Then again… being given some ludicrous story about witches and curses and missing fathers and jumping at the chance to play hero? Trying to charge at someone dangerous without thinking? That certainly sounded like Glenn.

Annette looked up at Felix, “Before we tried to confront the witch, Glenn told me that if something happened to him that I should look for you, his little brother. He said, you were… kind of like a “mini-him” and reeeeally rough around the edges but you were still a good guy at the end of the day and that if anyone could really help me, it would be you.”

Whatever fight Felix had in him drained in that moment as he recalled the last conversation he ever had with his brother.

_ “Hey Felix!” _

_ “What do you want, Glenn? Is the Old Man begging us to come visit again?” _

_ “Nah, nothing like that. I just… I wanted to call to just say... you’re a good guy, Felix.” _

_ “...Uh-huh?” _

_ “I’m serious! I’ll admit I wasn’t the best role model and somehow you ended up even rougher around the edges than me!” _

_ “Is there a point to this conversation, Glenn? Or do I have to hang up?” _

_ “Sorry, sorry. Point I’m trying to make here is… despite all that, I’m glad you still turned out alright. That you’ve got a good heart at the end of the day. I can count on you to have my back… and… I’m proud of you.” _

_ “...Whatever.” _

_ “Ha! I’ll take a “whatever.” That’s practically an “I love you” in your language!” _

_ “Glenn.” _

_ “Sorry, I’ll… I’ll talk to you later. See ya later, Felix.” _

_ “Yeah, see ya.” _

“Felix?”

Felix snapped out of his thoughts as Annette called out his name. He stared at her looking at him pleadingly.

...This was quite possibly the most idiotic thing he’s ever done.

“Fine. I’ll believe you for now. I’ll… help you however I can.”

Annette grinned as she pulled Felix into a tight hug.

“Thank you! Thank you so much! I just know that together, we’ll get my father and your brother back.”

Despite every part of Felix telling him to break the hug, he instead returned it.

It was foolish to think but… something about Annette made Felix feel… hopeful...

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I was suuuuper tempted to end it on a funnier note with Ingrid knocking on the door and Felix having a brief moment of panic. But I thought the ending I went with fit better. 😌
> 
> Anyway ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils
> 
> And check out the Feliannie Twitter account for more awesome fic/art for this event: https://twitter.com/crumbsandyums


End file.
